crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandicoot Pursuit
Bandicoot Pursuit (ニセバンディクーをおえ！ lit. Chase the Fake Bandicoot! in Japanese) is the eleventh and penultimate level in Crash Twinsanity, as well as being the second stage on Twinsanity Island and the second and last Doc Amok level, where Crash must save Cortex from Evil Crash. Description Crash must use the machines in the level to guide Cortex to safety as he runs from Evil Crash. The level splits in two at the large machine. At the end of the Doc Amok sequence, Cortex teleports to the entrance to Ant Agony and Crash can collect the other gems before going to the door to the next level. There is also a portal device that teleports Crash and the other characters back to Cortex's Iceberg Lab to repeat the past levels again. Hazards Water Falling into the strange purple waters of Twinsanity island will drown Crash instantly. Cortex can also fall in in some sections. Evil Crash Touching Evil Crash will hurt or kill Crash. Nitro Crates There are many Nitro Crates that Cortex may run into. They will also explode and instantly kill Crash as usual if he touches one. Flamethrowing Ants Ants that spray flames are present. They can hurt or kill Crash and Cortex. They can be defeated with a spin or a slide, and they are also killed by crushers later in the level. Spiky ball There are spiky balls that kill Cortex if he runs into it. They must be blown up with Nitro Crates. Electricity There are electrified metal panels that electricute and kill Cortex if he runs onto one. They must be deactivated by destroying all the blue buttons accosiated with the specific panel. Gems '''Green gem: '''The green gem is at the end of the first segment of the Doc Amok sequence. Make sure to disarm the traps for Cortex first, then jump down to a ledge below the button to grab the gem. '''Blue gem: '''The blue gem is about halfway through the second segment of the Doc Amok sequence. There is a landmass that you must run along, towards the camera at a certain point to reach the gem. '''Purple gem: '''When the Doc Amok sequence ends, go behind the rocks on the right. The purple gem is hidden behind there. '''Clear gem: '''Once you reach the beach area after the Doc Amok sequence, climb up and do the ball puzzle straight ahead to deactivate the forcefield surrounding the gem. You must hit a ! crate hidden behind the land mass the puzzle rests on to make a platform appear that enables you to jump over to the gem. '''Yellow gem: '''To the left of the stronghold, there are a few bouncy crates. Bounce on them to hit a ! crate. This activates another bouncy crate back near the tunnel from the Doc Amok, behind the rocks to the right of the hole. Bounce on this crate to reach the yellow gem. '''Red gem: '''The intended method to get this gem is to jump on the ! crate in the middle of the 4 nitro pillars, which makes a metal crate platform appear in the nearby body of water. You must then use this to jump over and reach the energon sphere resting on a platform there, then spin or slide it over to the nitro pillars to blow them up and allow you to jump up there to reach the gem. Two easier, cheaty methods to reach the red gem are; 1 - bodyslam at just the right distance from the nitros to explode them without hurting you, then jumping up easily. 2 - Push an energon sphere from the clear gem puzzle over to the nitros to explode them without bothering with the one over the water. Walkthrough Crash Twinsanity (Walkthrough) - Part 30 35-0 Gallery BANDICOOTPERSUIT.jpg Bandicoot pursuit.png Twinsanitydocamok.png Twinsanity6.png|"Let her go, take me instead!" ENTERANCE.png|Entrance to the Doc Amok Trivia *In a concept art picture, Cortex is approaching Evil Crash's house with Crash, Coco (when she was chosen to be a playable character), and Nina. It is unknown what was going to happen during this phase. *In the PAL and NTSC-J versions of this game, Evil Crash will chase his tail instead of Cortex at the start of the chase while running up a slope, and suddenly beginning to spin on one spot for the rest of the chase, no longer progressing after Cortex. *This is the last skippable level in the game. *There was going to be a scene at the end of the level where Cortex would reunite with Nina and Evil Coco would make an appearance. *Crash can touch Evil Crash in this level, but that results in the loss of one mask or life. fr:Poursuite bandicoot pt-br:Bandicoot Pursuit Category:Levels Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Beach Levels